Total Drama: A Cinderella Story
by DarkQueenOfWonderland
Summary: Sammy has always been abused by her wicked stepmother and stepsisters. But one night something happens that changes her life forever. She attends the ball Prince Topher is throwing. Upon meeting they fall madly in love. But when the clock strike 12 she disappears. As her old life resumes she wonders if she will ever feel happy like that again...Rated T for Dark Content.
1. Cast List

Hello readers i'm announcing a new story that i'm going to work on...Total Drama: A Cinderella Story...i just got this idea and had to do it...plus i'm a huge Sammopher shipper so this i defiantly had to do this...the story will begin in Febuary...here is the cast so you know who will be in it

Cinderella: Sammy

Prince Charming: Topher

Evil Stepmother: Blaineley

Ugly Stepsister #1: Amy

Ugly Stepsister #2: Sugar

Lucifer The Cat: Mal

Fairy Godmother: Jasmine

The King: Chris

The Duke: Chef

The Mice:

Cody

Noah

Dawn

Zoey

Harold

Cameron

Ezekiel

Beth

Izzy

Dave

I hope you enjoyed the cast i chose...the first chapter will be up in February...R&R and tell me what you think of the idea...bye :)


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped In Darkness

**A/N: This story will be based on Cinderella but with some changes...this story will take place in modern times with social media, internet, cell phones, cars and other things however Topher will be a real prince and Jasmine will be a real fairy-godmother plus the character who are mice will be actual mice...this story will contain very dark scenes...reader discretion is advised...**

**Chapter 1: Trapped In Darkness**

I remember it well the day my life came down shattering around me. The day my mother died...I lived with my mother, father and twin sister Amy in a small town in Louisiana...life was actually good although my twin did everything she could to make me miserable...it never worked because my mother would always stop her...if Amy broke something and tried to blame it on me she would always know it was Amy who did it and punish her. My father worked for a large company outside of town that was quickly expanding...I was quite happy with my life until my mother died. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor and their was no hope...they announced it was fatal...i remember crying my eyes out when she died but i remember what she told me...

"Sammy you are so beautiful...not because of your looks but because of your heart...i've seen the way you help people and try to make others smile...just because i'm no longer going to be there i don't want your bright light to fade...love life and it will love you back and remember never stop smiling" She had told me...if only she knew what i had done with that advice. A couple years later my father began dating again but the relationships never lasted long since he was so busy working...Amy now free began tormenting me more and more...she attacked me with a knife leaving a deep scar down my back and through my left eye...she regularly abused me and started calling me _Samey _or _Spareamy_...When i turned sixteen my father got a promotion to Vice President and was transferred to England which is where he met Satan herself...my new stepmother Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran and her unruly abusive daughter Sugar. My stepmother was the secretary in my father's company...one night together and they were married the next day...Amy was upset at first because she couldn't abuse me anymore...although she still tried that is until my stepmother caught her... i thought i was saved but she encouraged it...for some reason even though Amy wasn't her daughter she loved her like one while i was despised and beaten... My stepmother and stepsister moved in with us so we could be one big happy family...my ass. On my seventeenth birthday my father was flying home from a business trip when the plane he was on crashed...there were no survivors...the only family i had left died...my stepmother was quick to take everything he owned plus all his money as a _"grieving widow" _more like a greedy she-bitch. My bedroom was taken from so Amy could have her own room and i was put in the attic...my new room...my "family" the decided to make me their personal slave...i clean up after them, cook for them and do whatever they say. I was ordered to cut off all contact with my friends who in turn forgot about me and made friends with my sister instead...after graduating high school my stepmother refused to let me go to any college saying i already had a job and didn't need to study for one...the only friends i have now are the mice in the attic...i gave them all names that suit their personality...Cody is always trying to do the others...Noah is always by himself...Dawn is very quiet, Zoey is really lovable, Harold has impressive skills at avoiding cats, Cameron is terrified of everything, Beth is super independent, Dave hates dirty things and Izzy like to tease my stepmother's cat Mal...oh god how i hate that thing...he's a black cat with a orange belly and he is vicious...he alway either attacks me or trips me...he's just like the rest of them...well thats enough about me...lets get this story over with. Its been four years since my father died...i'm twenty-one now and i suffer from deep deep depression...

...

BEEP

...

BEEP

...

BEEP

...

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

...

"Ughh" I groan shutting my alarm clock off. I open my sky blue eyes and look at the time. 5 AM...if i want anytime to myself i have to get up this early...my stepmother and sisters wouldn't ever be up this early since they love to sleep in. I push back the covers and take a look at my room...its horrendous...sure i've tried to make it look less like an attic but unfortunately thats not possible...The walls are are slanted since the roof is on the other side...the floorboards are faded and full of rusty nails...my bed is small and wooden and only fits me...i have a bookshelf near the far wall next to a door that leads to my bathroom which is the size of a broom closet. Then next to that is my window which has a bench under it so i can look out and dream of leaving home...but where would i go...no one wants to be near a mistake like me. My computer is next to my bed however its really old and has dial up from the phone company. The only reason i have it is so i can do Amy and Sugar's college homework. I get up out of bed and head over to my dresser and take out my clothes for the day...A black sweater, black skinny jeans and black hightops. I then go into my bathroom and take off my sleep clothes which is a black loose fitting tee-shirt and white sleep pants and admire my body in my mirror. I see all the scars i made...they spiral and zigzag up my arms and legs like vines starting at my wrists and up my arms to my shoulders...and also starting on my ankles and going up to my inner thighs...the most newest place the newest place they have begun showing is my stomach...if only my mother could see me now...would she be appalled or just disappointed...her last words to always smile came in handy as i use it to hide my depression...all these scars covering my body...i made them with a piece from my broken mirror...i've tried to to commit suicide but everytime i go for my throat i chicken out at the last minuet...then i just lay in bed crying myself to sleep...I admire how lifeless i look, my porcelain skin has gotten quite pale and my waist-length icy blonde hair has also gone pale and lifeless, my sky blue eyes which once oozed with happiness now are dark and full of misery. My bathroom is very small there is a toilet, a sink and a shower...the shower is just a shower no bathtub...this bathroom was installed up here really fast so i wouldn't have to use the one on the second floor and my "family" wouldn't have to see my ugly face. I take off my bra and thong and get in the shower...the water feels good on my skin although i cant feel it where my scars are In the words of Susanna Kaysen, "Scar tissue has no character." It feels nothing. All the places i cut open, the nerves underneath were destroyed. I can't feel anything where my scars are...there completely dead. After my shower i brush my teeth and get dressed. I then grab my i-phone 4 and plug in my headphones. I lay down on my bed and begin listening to Evanescence...the only reason i have an i-phone 4 is because my stepmother bought Sugar and Amy i-phone 6's and Amy "let me" have her 4 so they can call me and tell me to get them things if i'm out. three hours later i shut my music off and open my door and head down the stairs to go make them breakfast. I walk quietly to my stepmother's room. I open the door and tiptoe in...i the bend down and lightly shake her cat.

"Mal...come on its time for breakfast" I whispers. After being stubborn he finally wakes up and leaves the room as i follow silently shutting the door. I then head downstairs. We live in a normal everyday two story house. I walk into the kitchen and get out the eggs, bacon, sausage and ingredients to make blueberry pancakes. I then get out Mal's cat food (i swear he eats better then me) and a bowl of milk. I set his breakfast down on the floor and he began eating. I then began making breakfast for "my family'...i had to continually watch it to make sure the pancakes were the right size and had a certain amount of blueberries. The last time i put too many blueberries in it Amy broke my arm and Sugar broke my leg. After make them breakfast i got myself a bowl of cereal since i'm not allowed to have their food. After i was done i washed my bowl in the sink when i heard two loud pitched screams.

"**SPAREAMY BREAKFAST BETTER BE READY AND IT BETTER BE PERFECT!**" I heard them yell...yay their awake...let hell begin.

**I hope you liked the first chapter...R&R...chapter 2 will be up soon...have a nice day bye :)**


	3. AN

**Hello everyone..i.i'm sorry if you thought thus was a new chapter...new chapter should be up soon but i wanted to let everyone know that i will not be writing any fanfictions this summer because i am writing a book and i've put it on hold for a while now and i really want to get back to it...so from May-October there will be no updates but i'll be back in October...i just wanted to let everyone know...have a nice day...:)**


End file.
